U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,005 to Thomas discloses a canopy structure that is intended for use to cover parking lots, automotive dealer lots, and other large areas in order to provide protection from hail and other inclement weather conditions, as well as to serve as a sun shade. The canopy is constructed using upright posts which support cables that in turn support a flexible cover. Although this type of canopy functions well for the most part, it is not wholly free of problems under all conditions.
In particular, when the canopy is installed in an area that is subject to heavy snowfall, the snow can build up unduly on top of the cover. Between the support cables, the cover can sag when ice, snow, and other loads are applied to it. Because the eaves are held in a substantially rigid condition by taut cables that extend along the eaves, the cover can sag below the level of the eave and create a "cup" condition. Cupped areas are prone to receiving snow and ice to the point where the load becomes so heavy that the structure can fail. This obviously creates a serious problem in geographic areas where heavy snow falls are prevalent.